


Stick Dance

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Comment Fic, Cultural Differences, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Stick Fighting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadly. Beautiful. Lessons learned. <em>A fandom_stocking stuffer.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1 January 2015 for tielan.

To simply know of other people in the city of the Ancestors is to throw her own people in sharp relief. Teyla has spent her life flowing from one expediency to the next. The luxury of reflection is jarring, like a missed step in a stick dance.

She is patient when they do miss their steps. She does not mention that a missed step in their world, in the reality of the Wraith, is a stumble towards death. She teaches in forms, little by little, when she and all her people grew up learning in the ring, or in the fight.

"It's beautiful," Elizabeth remarks one day.

For some reason Teyla cannot let this one pass. "It is meant to be deadly."

The sticks clash before them. Whatever you pick up must be a weapon. Whatever is close at hand, be it your sickle or your shears, the twigs in the fire or the rattle in a child's hands.

"It can be both," says Elizabeth carefully. "I noticed the unnecessary movements have been pared away. What remains... can be beautiful."

Teyla raises her head. She has had a chance to consider this, now that they are as settled here as they have ever been. And from the other side of it, someone else — a friend — arrives at the same conclusion.

_Clack!_

"Very good," Teyla says to the latest pair.  
   
   
 


End file.
